mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaiko Ovre
'Personality' As so he is very powerful, coupling his perfect luck and skills togheter to seem godmode in fights however in a conversation it tends to mess him up. He fights with such a ease but fragility is common to him, however he rarely gets hit and he is so quick that he notices his oppements moves ahead of time. He also has few ideas in a conversation, he is proud and carefree but shows a gentle nature at most and outside battle he is another person as his gentle nature shines the best there. He often shows mercy to monsters who are weaker and order find this as a weakness however he begs to differ. He has stronger loyality making him a great sword of the Order even if his bloodlust bursts make him say something negative about the order he will never leave it. Throughout years he became more and more peaceful by treating himself with Tea and resisting and he also started having doubts making him more Versatile, but not as much more aggresive and rather more passive. 'History' His powerful abilities gave him his rank althrough all the perks and disabilities is actually something he naturally had gotten, when he was trained he started mixing the moves and making the Original Dragon skills making him more of a threat. He never had gotten many friends and he dislikes his siblings also to despite his age he looks like he's sixteen or lower due to weak body and lucky genes. He from age was weak in body and he does not produce much SE making him have the same aura as a girl and being just as weak to powerful demon realms as women are, by this reason he'd never become a good magic user. His lack of SE makes him being much more weak to DE however for some reason his body refuses to accept in others DE making his appearence around a lilim only make him lose DE and therefor he may only become a incubus through Demon Realms. He was taught to avoid Demon realms due to his lack of DE. Throghout years he gained experience but had alot to learn and through a great war he found out that the true war was on the side he thought he was fighting along with. Even though he still had little patience to not attack monster girls he held back and took all his prowress into the use of the battle for the true good. He knew that not all was good but he did not know that the order had even more of a dark side than he was led to belive, so he dishonored his entire family and became a Samurai for the monster girls. His frail body never ceased and he was still weak to DE so even then he'd avoid Demon Realms for the sake of having his mind unfrazzled and aware. As time went on he had gotten a Beast not of monster or mamono but rather just a Beast, a phoenix egg if anything. He entrusted himself with it and soon it hatched, he and the Phoenix named Blazen had very quickly grown a strong bond betweem the two and they would be inseperable. For Blazen, Kaiko was all it formerly knew until it saw the vast world and yet it stay for he was all it truely knew. Blazen and Kaiko grew a bond so strong that Kaiko could achive Blazens fiery body and Blazen would in his old ages ressurect Kaiko and fetch him scrolls for needed reasons even if Kaiko didn't use magic, as he indeed needed it from time to time. Soon Blazen got rumored to have the soul of a Dragon and Kaiko to have the soul of a Dragon King as their companionship and power matched that of the feared dragons. At old age he had dropped his sword and started aiming for the stars with the use of his very hands, he spent two months in a field meditating, two months in a table studyig and four months at the trainning grounds fighting. Eventually he became as great if not better at hand combat than sword combat, making things much easier. The reasoning behind this was because he finally had lost his feminity and he had decided that with it his fragility and so his sword would dissappear too. Along would come a new style of fighting, a new stronger companionship and stronger will to do what he believes is right. Even so if ever the phoenix would fall before him he would unleash his wrath and show just how capable he is, as not known by many the Phoenix sacrificed its immortality and cycle to the Grandmaster and while the grandmaster did not age quicker the Phoenix stopped at Ageing and whenever Grand would fall a new one would come in his ashes, reborn anew as a child through ages. As this if he where to die he would be reborn with his skills set as he is however his memory would fade to a reset until re-awoken by a dear friend. Blazen while no more having a cycle and therefor not immortal anymore, still had no age therefor could live for as long as it had no water over it or wound. Category:Characters